Transformers - Accused
by Bossbot
Summary: What happens when a legendary hero is very much real; but is exiled from his home by his corrupted second in command. He is forced to come to Earth; and there he meets a human girl who he falls in love with. She however has no idea who or what he is; but her cousin who moves in with them soon after becomes convinced of his identity and goes on a humorous mission to make he
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does; I only own Katie, Tina and Kit.

Gift fiction for Fanatic97

Bayverse - Optimus has the knightish look

Summary – What happens when a legendary hero too many is very much real; but is exiled from his home by his corrupted second in command. He is forced to come to Earth; and there he meets a human girl who he falls in love with. She however has no idea who or what he is; but her cousin who moves in with them soon after becomes convinced of his identity and goes on a humorous mission to make her cousin see her husband is none other than Optimus Prime.

Prologue

Optimus' Narration and POV

The universe is a vast place; and there are thousands of worlds and planets that are unexplored and yet to be discovered. I am leader of the Autobots, I am also the last of the primes as well as last of the Knights of Cybertron. My name is Optimus Prime and this is my story such as it is.

Xxxxxxx

I looked up at the stars; I really enjoyed star gazing as I headed for the palace where the Counsel had expected my appearance. I was a bit nervous in facing the Counsel they could be rather intimidating at times.

I headed up to the Counsel's chambers; but as I walked there I saw other Bots giving me strange expressions. They had started to whisper and point at me; I couldn't help but frown mostly because I wasn't sure why they would do such a thing. Normally, Cybertronians are respectful to their leader and prime; as well as a Knight of Cybertron.

I sighed, but just continued on my journey to the Counsel's chambers; I arrived there finally and I was quick to notice Prowl my second in command was also there but off by the side of the room.

I saw Tylon and greeted him immediately.

"Hello Tylon," I said.

His optics narrowed into slits then; and there was such a cold hateful expression on his face plates aimed at me for some reason. I suddenly was not sure what to do or say; but I suddenly wondered if I had done something to offend Tylon. I would get my answer soon enough; which would take me off guard.

"You will listen to all the charges brought against you, Optimus Prime," Tylon demanded as I frowned at him as I stood there frozen where I stood.

Charges... what charges?

"You have been found guilty of crimes against your own people; we have been given proof of all your crimes by Prowl. You have been found guilty of Treason, and other various crimes against the High Counsel." Tylon said to me his tone harsh and cold.

I was confused by all this what crimes had I committed against my people?

"I do not..." I started to say until Tylon stopped me and his tone was truly much colder than he needed to use with me.

"Silence, Optimus Prime; you will remain silent unless we require your voice coder to be used!" Tylon shouted at me as I had no choice but to keep silent now.

I frowned at the harshness of his tones; but I obeyed them completely I had no choice or be taken offline for challenging The High Counsel.

"You are sentenced into exile on a planet called Earth; you are never to return to Cybertron. If you ever try to return you will be instantly executed on the spot. You are relieved of your leadership; we cannot take your primehood away as it was bestowed to you by Primus. However you're no long anything to us here on Cybertron." Tylon said to me as I felt my intakes race; what had I done I didn't understand all Tylon said was I was charged with Treason and various other crimes.

He wouldn't go into detail and for the life of me I couldn't understand why?

I glanced at Prowl knowing how badly he must have wanted to be leader that he'd set me up like this. I glanced back at Tylon, and then back at Prowl; who seemed to be mocking me when our optics met.

:::::::... I hope you are happy setting me up like this; you got what you wanted my leadership...:::::: I commed to him as he just glared at me.

:::::::... I did not frame you; you were caught by your own actions, prime not by mine...:::::: Prowl commed right back at me.

I narrowed my azure optics and just shook my helm at him.

"We are doing you a favor, Optimus; because we could have sentenced you to death for this but chose not to." Tylon said in a cold tone of voice.

I couldn't say anything what could I say I was exiled now; and obviously was not needed or wanted any longer on my home.

I thought I would be given a chance to speak; but I wasn't given anything that was close to fair now. I was not needed any longer; well so be it then I would leave as they wished and live out my cycles on the primitive planet known as Earth.

"Get yourself ready for deployment, Optimus Prime, because you are finished here on Cybertron." Tylon said as I merely nodded and glanced over at Prowl who just looked at me with a mocking glance.

I would not be given a ship I wouldn't need it; I could transform down into a pod using my protoform and travel in stasis until I got to Earth. Then I would be able to scan a necessary vehicle form; and I had the holoform technology to look human and do what was necessary to survive.

I was forced out of the Iacon palace as I was taken out I could see my brother who was with Starscream.

::::::... Why are you not fighting this, Optimus...::::::: Megatron asked me.

:::::::... They did not permit me to speak; and even if I did it is obvious Prowl set me up with enough evidence to fool even The High Counsel...:::::::::

Megatron looked angry, he glared at Prowl and so did Starscream. I glanced over at Ironhide and Ratchet and they were shaking their helms; I am not sure if they believed the lies told by Prowl or not.

What did it matter?

::::::::... I will find a way to expose him...:::::::: Megatron said to me before I was forced to leave my home forever.

My spark was heavy; I was heading for a world that I knew nothing about except for rumors. I would be telling a falsehood if I said I was not concerned about my well being on this planet I was destined to call my new home.

Transformers:

ACCUSED


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Normal POV

Optimus hurtled through space in stasis, until he reached a certain destination; and he would simply appear as a meteor only. So, he didn't need to worry about humans seeing him; because he would only appear as a common meteor to the naked eye.

After he transformed into his bi pedal form, he glanced around and allowed his processors to take in his new home. He ran a scan on what the humans called The World Wide Web or Internet for short. He would need something called Identification and funds to appear like a true human to fit in. He saw a Western Star cab with flames; and he smiled he approved of this vehicle it would do nicely.

He tried to think of what else he would need to blend in with his new home; and he quickly came up with a job, a place where the holoform would need to live. He could be what humans called a trucker in the job area; and he could go by his older name Orion Pax. He was pleased with himself; he had a foolproof plan and planned on sticking with this basic idea. He had to handle documents he would need; he did a scan for something called Social Security card, driver's license and a birth certificate.

He could do this; he was Optimus Prime after all.

Xxxxxx

Optimus got the job as a trucker; and he got a fairly descent apartment that was already furnished. He figured he had better own a computer to make it appear truthful to how humans lived.

Optimus checked the television to find something that would amuse himself with; and what he saw startled him. He saw ads for Transformers 4 – Age of Extinction and it confused him deeply.

"The humans know about us; but how is that even possible?" he said as he frowned at the television and tried to make sense of everything.

He watched the ads each time they came on; so he decided to investigate on his own. So, he went on the Internet and did a search for Transformers 4 – Age of Extinction and he received a lot to choose from.

However one of the links was for fan fictions; and this caused the ex leader to become very curious about fan fiction.

"What is this fan fiction and its purpose on this planet?" Optimus asked himself as he clicked on the link; he was curious about fan fiction and wanted to learn much more about it.

Optimus scanned all different stories; and he learned about how to make an account. It intrigued him; and he learned how to favorite and alert stories and authors as well as review. He liked one human author the most she seemed to have a curiosity with him; but her stories reached into his soul. She seemed to read him; how he wasn't sure but one thing was for sure. He needed to make contact with her and soon somehow.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N – I will not be focusing on the steady form of their relationship because that is not the focus; it's what comes after they are married and while they are married so I will be speeding up things as Optimus narrates what is going on for the past few years of their relationship before they got married.

Chapter 2

Optimus' POV

I was still very much confused; when I did a massive search on the World Wide Web there were so many different things about Transformers that was their name for us Transformers. It was still rather odd, and slightly disturbing to me.

I sighed, and continued to try and get the human I wished to converse with to acknowledge me in some small way. I had what humans called put her on favorite and alert; I had even reviewed her interesting and sometimes humorous stories. I figured if I was going to make any headway I would have to take the higher ground of course I did not know taking the higher ground would be considered here on Earth to be stalking.

I hacked into her computer and got her ISP and then found all her accounts on the World Wide Web. I also followed her on Facebook, Twitter and several other accounts. I even posted on her wall on Facebook.

However finally on the human account known as fan fiction she contacted me; and I was happy she accepted to converse with me.

Kitten with Claws – Hello, how are you?

Orion Pax – Hello, I am fine and thank you for asking about my well being. How are you, are you functional this evening?

Kitten with Claws – Am I functional, yeah I am good. So I noticed you've been adding me on a lot of accounts; what's your name?

Orion Pax – Orion Pax

Kitten with Claws – No, not your screen name your real name

Orion Pax – Orion Pax is my real name

Kitten with Claws – You're a huge fanboy of Optimus Prime's, aren't you? I take it you changed your name to Orion Pax then; tell me do you have the truck too?

I frowned at those words I was not sure how to respond to that; perhaps I should just humor her and agree with her.

Orion Pax – That is correct, what is your designation?

Kitten with Claws – Katie Peterson

Orion Pax – It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance with you Katie Peterson

I decided to let her know we lived close back; and see if she would be happy to know this information.

Orion Pax – I noticed we live close to each other, Katie Peterson

Kitten with Claws – Really, and how would you know this; you wouldn't by chance be a stalker boy, would you?

Orion Pax – Stalker, no of course not; I would not harm anyone it is not right to harm anyone for no justifiable reason.

Kitten with Claws – Okay if you say so,

I found her very delightful and found that I needed to spend time with her; there was just something about Katie Peterson that I found most enchanting.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Back on Cybertron,

Megatron paced back and forth; which his loyal friends watched.

"Megatron, what is wrong?" Soundwave asked.

"These accusations against my brother are ridiculous, and surely Tylon has a few bolts loose for believing such falsehoods. My brother does nothing unlawful; he cares about his people and does everything to protect them." Megatron said.

"Perhaps we need to show Tylon proof to clear Optimus, master." Starscream said.

Megatron growled, they shouldn't need to be showing The High Counsel proof; this whole thing is ridiculous there is no way Optimus Prime is guilty of Treason or planning the murder of Prowl like Prowl said. Megatron knew if anything it would be the other way around; which would mean his brother would be in danger even on Earth.

"We must work quickly my brother's life may depend on it; we are going to prove Prowl is lying and we are getting my brother back where he belongs leading us and his people." Megatron said as his friend nodded.

"Who else can we count on for help?" Shockwave asked.

"How about us for starters," several voices said as Megatron turned to find Ironhide, Ratchet and several other Autobots there.

Bumblebee was there and he looked very sad; as Ironhide tried to keep Bumblebee positive.

"They sent away my adopted Sire," Bumblebee said sadly.

"We will find a way to get him back, Bumblebee; you have my word on that." Megatron said.

Megatron glanced up at the night sky and watched the stars; he sent a prayer to Primus if anyone could help them succeed it was their God Primus.

Help us Primus, please my brother is innocent.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N – I will not be focusing on the steady form of their relationship because that is not the focus; it's what comes after they are married and while they are married so I will be speeding up things as Optimus narrates what is going on for the past few years of their relationship before they got married.

Chapter 3

Optimus' POV

I was rather pleased at how Katie Peterson and I were getting closer; we had been what is the human phrase courting for about three Earth years now. I had fallen in love with her; she was the most important thing in my life now. She made me forget all my pain; she had given me a reason to want to live now. I was happy about that truly happy; I wasn't alone and I could truly just be myself around her.

I wanted to bond with her; I had known she wasn't the sort of femme who interfaced for just the sake of interfacing. I had also learned from the World Wide Web that humans had what was known as customarily bonding celebrations; it was called marriage.

So, I had learned from fellow workers at the trucking company that there were different ways of proposing to females as they put it. I desired to make this as special for Katie as possible; so I planned out the whole evening down to the last detail.

I took her to a rather special romantic place for human fuel; we then went for a romantic walk I was able to have my holoform work a great distance from my true form. I was holding her hand and started to talk and she smiled.

"What is wrong...?" I asked.

"I just can't get over how much you sound like Peter Cullen when he does Optimus Prime's voice; it's really a turn on that voice is hot." Katie said as she reached up and kissed me.

I smiled.

"Katie, you mean so much to me; you came into my life and brought me such pleasure and love." I said.

She grinned.

"Really...?" she said.

"Yes, my life was filled with sadness; and pain." I replied as she stopped walking and without thinking twice she pulled me into her arms.

I felt her arms wrap tightly around me; her hand ran gently over my holoform's back. I smiled, and tears ran down my holoform's face; I was wanted and loved.

"Thank you, Katie," I whispered. "I love you." I said.

"I love you more," she whispered.

I just smiled, she was a keeper. I looked down at the ring I made for her out of my metals; I had wanted to make her something from my body. I thought it would be special; naturally she did not know why but I just wanted to do it.

I leaned back and smiled sadly.

"I have something for you; it is customary for bonded couples to make something for their loved one. However something that is a part of them; I did it from my vehicle I hope you do not mind. I wish to ask you to marry me; and I wanted to make it even more special by giving your ring from something that is a part of me." I said as I put the ring on her finger.

She was leaking as she threw her arms around my neck; and then kissed me so passionately. It was after our lips parted that she answered my question and kissed me once more.

"Yes Orion, I will marry you." she said as she kissed me once more.

She pulled back and looked at the ring, and she smiled.

"This is very special to me and always will be; because you made it for me." she said.

I smiled.

Thank you Primus for granting me happiness for once in my tired and lonely life; thank you.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Still Optimus' POV

2 months later...

We lived in Katie's dwelling after the wedding; it was a nice place. We had a nice berth room; and she had a room for her computer she called it an office. Katie worked for a magazine company; she did some sort of letter answering job. She was very good at it; I was proud of her. She still did the fan fiction writing I liked her stories; she was extremely talented.

The only difference was about a week later from all the festivities Katie's cousin came over and was very upset.

"Katie, what am I supposed to do now I can't afford the rent being upped on me like that; I am going to end up being a bum." Tina said.

Katie gave Tina a strange expression then.

"You're not going to on the streets; you can move in here with us." Katie said. "You don't mind, do you, Orion?" she asked me.

"No, I do not mind," I said.

"See," Katie said.

"You guys really mean it?" Tina asked.

"Of course, why don't you go pack up your stuff and we will come by and get your bedroom furniture later on." Katie said.

"Awesome, alright Katie; thanks so much you guys...!" she exclaimed.

We watched as Tina ran out to her Earth vehicle to start her packing; I suddenly jumped slightly as I felt Tina by my vehicle form.

I went to the window, and glanced at her as she looked at my vehicle form.

"Thanks for letting me stay too; oh and don't take this the wrong way but I know who you are, Optimus Prime." she said with an illogical giggle as my energon froze and my spark raced.

How...How did she know I thought to myself as I realized I would have to make sure she did not blow my cover?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Optimus' POV

I sat on the sofa with Katie; she glanced at me and smiled.

"Thanks for letting her stay here with us," she said as she cuddled up next to me.

I kissed her deeply, my lips pressed firmly against hers. I loved her so much; I was worried and scared though. If Tina learned about my true identity and she told Katie; what would I do then she would leave me because I am an alien species. I would lose another home just like I lost Cybertron; and I am finally content and happy.

"You are welcome, my dear I do not mind the extra company." I said as my spark raced and pulsed within me.

"Good," Katie said as she ran her fingers over my face. "I love you so much, Orion." she whispered.

"I love you more, Katie," I said.

She smiled, as she ran her fingers all through my holoform's hair.

"We should get the one big room ready for Tina," Katie said.

"Affirmative," I said as we held hands and headed toward the one berth room.

However as we got ready for Tina's big move in with us; I had no idea my life would be taking a dangerous turn rather soon and destroy everything I tried to build and protect.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Normal POV

On Cybertron,

Prowl walked into a secluded area; when he did a deadly mech walked out of the shadows. He was an intimating looking mech with glowing bright green eyes. Prowl smiled as he approached the mech; his servo extended as he greeted the mech.

"Lockdown, you got my commlink message that's good." Prowl said as Lockdown sneered.

"I am not one for pleasantries, Prowl," Lockdown retorted.

"Yes, alright," Prowl said.

Lockdown smirked though; and Prowl frowned at that.

"Your High Counsel must really have jammed cogs to think Optimus Prime would try to assassinate an innocent mech let alone his second in command." Lockdown remarked as Prowl narrowed his azure optics at Lockdown. "Don't get your gears in an uproar; I honestly don't care what goes on between you and the others. I am a bounty hunter who gets paid for bounties and as long as you pay me I look the other way." Lockdown replied.

"Good," Prowl said.

"So, my target is for Optimus Prime you're not satisfied with having him exiled, is it?" Lockdown snapped as Prowl glanced at him.

"He is a danger to me," Prowl said. "And for someone who doesn't care about things you ask a lot of questions." Prowl remarked.

"I have found those who do this sort of thing always get found out sooner or later; and it just amuses me." Lockdown said as he added. "As I was saying, you have claimed the target as Optimus Prime and my payment is a handsome assortment of upgrades. However you stated you want him tortured and held prisoner; and then sold into slavery, correct?" Lockdown asked slightly amused.

Prowl nodded.

"Like I said I cannot afford having him come back or someone cry wolf about him; and go to find him and bring him back." Prowl said as Lockdown nodded.

"Because dear Prowl if it's ever learned you set up a prime the penalty for that is death, is it not?" Lockdown asked as he locked optics with Prowl then.

"It won't be learned ever; so just find him!" Prowl snarled.

"Don't worry if I have to rip that planet apart to find him and break the inhabitants of that planet I will; I will find and bring Optimus Prime to his new destiny enslavement for the rest of his life cycles." Lockdown said.

"See to it that you do, Lockdown; see to it that you do." Prowl replied as the two left the secluded area not seeing that two little minibots were watching from a hidden place.

They didn't see Wheelie and Brains.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wheelie and Brains hid well as they watched Lockdown and Prowl leave; and realized they had to warn the others about this and fast.

:::::::... We have to find Megatron...::::::::::

::::::::... Alright come on...:::::::::

Xxxxxxxxx

Back on Earth, Optimus' POV

Katie and I fixed up the berth room for her cousin; it looked rather nice. We then headed over to pick up Tina and load up her belongings. It took us a bit to get Tina's things loaded into the trailer; but finally everything was loaded up.

I glanced over at Katie while on our way back home; and then over at Tina I was concerned with what Tina said to me. My biggest concern was for only one thing; and that was Katie's reaction to the truth if she learned it.

I sighed, I had to tell her the truth myself; we were married for a while now perhaps she will not leave me if she loves me enough.

"Katie," I said softly.

She turned toward me; her eyes shining with love for me.

"Yes honey," she said.

"Oh please, no goo please," Tina mumbled as Katie smirked at her cousin.

"Ignore here, I do." Katie said with a chuckle.

"Oh yes, tell the Autobot leader I am crazy go ahead." Tina snapped as my eyes shot to Katie who rolled her own eyes at Tina.

"My husband is not an alien robot, Tina." she replied.

It was obvious Tina would not allow this conversation end without her adding more about what she assumed to be true.

"Really...? So tell me, Cuz why is his name Orion Pax, why does he have the exact same Western Star cab vehicle and lastly why does he sound exactly like Optimus Prime?" Tina demanded.

"I am not doing this with you, Tina." Katie remarked getting angry.

"Why does he never go anywhere without his truck; he asked you to get rid of your car and only have him drive you places." Tina said.

"He did that for safety reasons," Katie shot back at her.

"Really, so he says." Tina said as she glanced at me. "You need to tell her the truth, and stop dragging your butt about it." Tina said looking directly at me.

Silence...

"Alright fact number one; do you remember when I was over and I hit his cab with ice cold watch. Tell me, is it normal for a cab to shutter from being hit with water; face facts he's an alien robot." Tina said.

I couldn't speak; I was smothering and I didn't even breathe air like humans did.

"You haven't gotten pregnant Katie; and I know you want kids." Tina said as I saw the expression in her eyes.

"My husband is not an alien robot Tina; chill out please." Katie said as my spark tightened and raced within my spark chamber.

"Then why aren't you pregnant?" Tina demanded.

"Because I can't have kids...!" Katie exclaimed through sudden tears.

"What...?" Tina asked.

Katie started to leak from her eyes as I pulled over; while she explained to that annoying little bug.

"I was told by the doctors that I could never conceive that there was something wrong with something inside of my body for creating a child. I was going to tell him in my own time about this; I was just scared about what to tell him." Katie said shocking me.

"Katie, do not fear about such a thing, come here." I said taking her into my holoform's arms.

"You're not mad?" she asked.

"No, of course not," I said.

"I was scared," she said.

Just like me, perhaps it was indeed time to tell her now; but only her no one else could know my secret.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N – There are three more chapters to this story, I would have had some chapters posted sooner but my computer crashed and I had to do a reformat on it.

Chapter 6

The next day, Optimus' POV

I had planned a whole day for her; I had planned a special dinner and then I would take her someplace secluded and show her who I was. I prayed it would all go well; I really did I did not want to lose her I loved her more than anything else in this entire universe.

I turned over in my holoform; and saw her watching me. She reached her hand close to my face; and just gently caressed my face and then kissed my lips softly.

"Morning sexy," she said softly.

"Morning Katie, dear; did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Mmmmm, yes I sure did," she said as I pulled her closer against my body.

"I love you," I said in a husky tone as I really wanted to interface with her; she always has a tendecy to bring out the carnal side to me.

"I love you more," she said as she cuddled against me as close as she could get.

"Katie, what I have planned for today is very important to me," I said as she smiled.

"Okay, I'm all yours then," she said as I growled and pulled her closer to my body.

"I want you," I growled.

"Then come and get me, tiger," she purred as she pulled me on top of her body and wrapped her legs around my body.

She meant more to me than she could have possibly understood; she was my whole world now. Though, I must admit I would much perfer she were turned Cybertronian; so she could live longer; but without someone like Ratchet or Hook there was no way for that to happen.

Xxxxxx

On Cybertron,

Wheelie showed Megatron the recorded evidence; who in turn showed it to the High Counsel. They not only felt ashamed for accusing and exiling a wronged mech and prime; but they felt anger at the one who committed the crime in the first place, Prowl.

"Bring Prowl in," Tylon ordered as guards seized Prowl. "Where is Lockdown?" Tylon demanded.

"On his way to Earth; it will be too late for Optimus Prime now." Prowl said snidely.

"Ready the space bridge," Tylon said. "And for your sake, Prowl; you'd better hope not." Tylon added.

"And regardless, for what you did to a prime you know the punishment for that, Prowl. It is instant death with no trial; because it is high treason." Zoar replied. "Take him away, and punishment shall be carried out immediately." Zoar ordered.

"Megatron, the space bridge is ready; you must take a team and find your brother and defend him from Lockdown." Tylon said as Megatron nodded and got Starscream, Soundwave, Ironhide, Sideswipe and his twin Sunstreaker; as well as Ratchet in case Optimus needed medical attention and then were off to space bridge to Earth.

After all, Optimus had been on Earth for vorns now; he could very well be so lonely and in need of so much right now.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 -

Optimus' POV

Katie and I headed off to a secluded area after dinner I held her hand tightly as we walked into a special wooded area alone.

"You've made my life so much richer and fuller, Katie." I said.

She smiled that warm smile I have come to love so much; I treasured everything about her so much. We headed to the open field; and Katie glanced back at my vehicle form which I had parked there.

"So, why exactly are we out here, Orion?" she asked as we stopped and I held her close against my body.

"Katie, I need to be honest; you told me a secret and I need to be truthful and tell you who and what I truly am." I said.

"Huh…?" Katie asked.

"What Tina said is not a lie; she figured it out. I am sorry I did not tell you sooner; I just was afraid of losing the best thing that has ever happened to me." I said as she smirked slightly.

Katie suddenly started to laugh then; as I watched her oddly.

"Excuse me, but I do not understand why you are laughing; what I said was not humorous, my dear." I said.

"Are you pulling my leg, Orion?" she asked me.

I sighed then.

"No, I will show you, Katie." I said now wondering if this next act was stupidity on my part; because I could very well lose her because of this.

My holoform fizzled away; which startled her. I suddenly transformed and stood before her; as I stood there I knew my optics had a pleading look within them. I did not want to lose her; I loved her.

"I knew it, I knew it! I knew he was the real deal and here is my silly cousin and I quote my husband is not an alien robot… Yeah right, sure he's not, cuz," Tina retorted as I glanced down toward my mate.

She just started uo at me her eyes wide; I had lost her I had realized it in that moment.

"You are displeased now I take it; you thought I was flesh and blood and now you know I am not. I…I will release you from our bond; I will sever it if you truly want to be rid of me. It will harm me but it will not harm you when I do it; I still want you to know I loved you with all my spark, Katie." I whispered as Tina ran up.

"Why did you come here, are the others here too?" she asked as Katie remained silent and wide eyes still looking at me.

I sighed.

"I am no longer leader of the Autobots Prowl is; I was sentenced into exile here on this planet by the High Counsel. Prowl was my second in command; he set me up and framed me for crimes I did not commit. However, when I met your cousin all that did not matter any longer; I felt loved and needed with her once more." I said as Katie backed away a bit when I approached her; and that was like a blast to my spark.

I stopped in my tracks then; what was I supposed to do was she afraid of me now?

Tina ran up to her cousin then.

"Katie, hey he's real and he's all yours he's your husband." Tina said in an excited tone of voice.

"I do not believe that idea pleases her now, Tina; I am not flesh and blood." I replied.

"Optimus Prime, I see you've made nice with a couple of the natives of this planet, how sweet." A familiar voice retorted as a mech walked out of the shadows.

"Lockdown, what are you doing here, what do you want?" I demanded.

"You, now you will come over her with no tricks or I will make sure those two human femmes feel my wrath." Lockdown said as something shined in Katie's eyes then; it was almost like a defient expression her fire was back.

"Get away from him, Lockdown!" she shouted.

"You know, he really is buck ugly like in the movie." Tina said with a laugh as Lockdown narrowed his optics at both Katie and Tina.

"Really and why should I little human femme?" Lockdown demanded.

"Because, he belongs to me and I love him," Katie snarled as I reached down and scooped up her and Tina just as a blast from what I assumed was fusion cannon hit Lockdown and sent him flying back against several trees a bit away.

I turned to find my brother standing there with other from Cybertron; I was confused to say the least.


	9. Chapter 8 - Ending

Author note – please check out my new story When the bow breaks revised; it is slightly different from my usual fangirls get sent to the movie verse.

Thanks for your support in my stories guys!

Chapter 8 – Ending

Optimus' POV

Tina and Katie's mouths were open in shock; as they watch the situation unfold. I must admit I myself was slightly confused by the turn of events which were happening now.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We are here to bring you home; and dispatch ugly over there. Wheelie and Brains found the evidence to clear you; and Prowl was offlined for his treachery." Megatron said as Ironhide and the others handled Lockdown as Ratchet walked over toward me and Katie and Tina.

"Who are they, Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

"I am his wife Katie and this is my cousin Tina," Katie answered.

"Wife, cousin….?" Ratchet asked.

"She is my bonded," I answered as Ratchet understood then.

"Would you like me to change them from humans into Cybertronians?" Ratchet asked as suddenly Katie made a loud shrill scream startling everyone including myself.

"Okay sorry, I had to do that you were real all this time; and you are mine all mine!" she exclaimed as she reached up and kissed me. "Oh, and doc bot our answer is yes we want to be changed into Cybertronians," Katie said.

"Hey optimus," Tina said.

"Yes," I answered with a raised optic ridge.

"I want the twins are they with anyone?" Tina asked me my frontliners rolled up.

"No, we're not; but we are a package deal fleshy. You can't have one without the other; thems the rules." Sunstreaker said in a snarky tone of voice.

"Wonder if after she's changed if she'll be able to handle us?" Sideswipe asked his twin.

Tina snorted at that; and I thought here it comes more snarkiness.

"You should be asking if you two can handle me not the other way around?" she asked.

"I like her," Sideswipe said.

"Me too," Sunstreaker said.

I looked at Katie then as she looked up at me.

"Are you sure you'd be leaving your home." I said wanting her to be sure; I did not want her to regret being with me or away from her home on Earth or anything.

"My home is wherever you are, Optimus Prime," she said as she kissed me once more chasing away all doubt that I had.

She loved me, I loved her and we were going home; where we all belonged and I couldn't have been happier if I had tried.

Thank you Primus, thank you.


End file.
